interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiril Angelov Killed!
December 21st, 2042: Kiril Angelov Killed by Bishop SixKiril Angelov Killed by Bishop Six - Brendon Wycheck Reporting Live Hello everyone, my name is Brendon Wycheck and I'm reporting to you live from Global Newswire headquarters. I have some more breaking information for you regarding the currently ongoing battle in the sky between Consortium command vessel Zenlil, and the ill-equipped Homeless Mercenaries. Though usually ill equipped, it appears as though the mercenary group has managed to acquire weaponry capable of putting bullets into and even disabling the Consortium aircraft. I don't need to tell you that this sort of situation is... well folks, it's crazy. Nobody since the Long Dragon Syndicate's defeat would be crazy enough to do what Kiril Angelov and his Mercs are doing right now. Oh, we've got something new coming in... Ha, thank you, it seems as though the threat may be over... Kiril Angelov has just been killed by the newly recruited Bishop Six. Unbelievable, I can't believe my ears but I'm being told that Angelov boarded Zenlil in mid-flight... using a boarding carrier. A boarding carrier, for those who do not know, was a military plane developed originally by the Chinese and later adopted across the globe and used heavily during the Resource Wars. I haven't heard the name in many years as advancements in scanning technology and a lack of defensive capabilities made them practically useless-- Wait, hold on. It looks like we're going to go live now, to Bulgarian correspondent Rosica Grubo who has been physically following Zenlil and the Homeless Mercenaries since this all began: Thank you, Brendon. After following the incident through Bulgaria and into Serbia, our chopper has just landed in a field only a few kilometres north of Novi Sad, in northern Serbia. You can see the farm house behind me, this is one of many like it in the area but thankfully they are separated by many kilometers of farmland which is also scarcely peppered with small communities. Now, over here-yep, zoom in. That is a pre-Resource War era American F-35. It belongs in a museum and yet here it is, strewn to bits across the Serbian countryside. The real surprise is that we also have here with us the pilot of this F-35. His name is Viktor and he says that Bishop Six killed Angelov before Zenlil shot down his F-35 using an E.M.P. tipped missile which automatically ejected him from the cockpit after disabling his jet. He tells us thirty-two of their F-35's fought Zenlil head on following Angelov's death, but due to the E.M.P. frying all of his equipment he cannot communicate with his comrades and determine how many others survived. Viktor here of course admits to being a member of the Homeless-- Shut your mouth, we hate that name. We are the Rampant Lions in your useless English tongue. I have nothing to hide. Ask me your questions. O.K... well, did Kiril Angelov lead you and the other uh, Lions, into battle with Zenlil? Was he looking for revenge over the Bishop Eight incident a month ago? Kiril Angelov is dead. And that smart mouthed Bishop Eight killed my brothers and got what he deserved when they kicked him out. No. Angelov did not lead this mission for revenge. Bishop Six was the target. Really? New recruit Bishop Six? Will you elaborate on that? What is this 'elaborate?' Oh, can you explain more about Bishop Six being the target? It will likely kill me for this, but yes... Angelov was hired to kill Bishop Six. The truth is someone within the Consortium hired us to murder their new toy. Whoa... uhh... hang on... you can't be serious? First of all, WHO is going to kill you for this? The King or any number of its mind-controlled henchmen. Right... and why would the Consortium hire Mercenaries to attack their own vessel? I don't know that, ask them! I only know the transmissions from our contact led back to a C.M.C. signal that is normally untraceable... until Dragomir figured it out. Last I heard the Consortium is the only organization to use those mind control devices. This is... well that's a pretty incredible claim. Why are you telling me this if you believe you're in danger? The world needs to know what the Consortium King does for sick amusement! This is all ITS doing. IT sent us here. IT treated us all like puppets. IT decided- O.K., thank you Rosica for that riveting report! Wow, stellar work. So to recap real quickly, the Consortium command vessel Zenlil has just been attacked by a pilot mercenary group named the Homeless Mercenaries. Their leader, Kiril Angelov, used a boarding carrier to board Zenlil and was subsequently killed in the resulting firefight by new Consortium recruit Bishop Six. Immediately following the death of Angelov nearly all remaining Homeless Mercenaries, piloting a fleet of thirty-two F-35s, swarmed Zenlil and an aerial skirmish was had. Zenlil is still in the air now and all fighters have been handled with no reported civilian casualties. The situation seems to be resolved but it is still uncertain how damaged Zenlil is, or if any of her crew have been injured, and also how many other Homeless Mercenaries have been killed. At the very least I can say for certain that unlike the incident a month ago, Angelov almost certainly provoked Zenlil and her crew this time. I'll be back after a short break with more updates as they come in. This is Brandon Wycheck for the Global Newswire. Category:Rosica Grubo Category:Dragomir Category:Viktor Category:Consortium Mind Communicator Category:Global Newswire Category:Kiril Angelov